1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device having an analog signal processing circuit and a digital data processing circuit, a signal processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a signal processing device has an analog signal processing circuit and a digital data processing circuit, the digital data processing circuit may influence the analog signal processing circuit.
For example, in the case where the digital data processing circuit operates when the analog signal processing circuit is in operation, digital noise may be mixed into an analog signal.
In addition, for example, an image capturing device includes an analog circuit having an image capturing element and a digital data processing circuit. When the digital data processing circuit operates and a temperature increases in the image capturing device, a dark current of the image capturing element increases. Consequently, a dark current component included in an analog signal of a captured image increases.
As described above, the analog signal processing circuit or the analog circuit is influenced by the digital data processing circuit. The analog signal processing circuit may not process an analog signal by its original performance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-153070 discloses an image capturing device. The image capturing device stops a digital data processing circuit when an analog signal processing circuit operates.
The image capturing device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-153070 prevents digital noise from being mixed into the analog signal by preventing the digital data processing circuit from operating simultaneously when the analog signal processing circuit operates.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-120248 discloses a computer system of a multiprocessor configuration. The computer system uses a plurality of processors to which a high priority has been assigned for an application process.
In the case of a specific operating mode, the computer system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-120248 changes priorities of some processors of a plurality of processors to the high order by controlling hardware.
The computer system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-120248 improves the efficiency of use of the plurality of processors by changing the priorities of some processors as described above and preferentially processing the application process.